A Summer To Remember
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yugi and his friends go on to a resort called Kanji Mountain. They find much more than they expected and makes some new friends Dakota, Amber, Ghost, Shadow, Dexter, Dancer, and Ginger along the way.
1. Chapter 1

AuthorsNote: Okay here's my next idea. Since I love horses and i love to ride, i wanted to write a story about the Yugioh characters and horses;) I also have my own character Lani(i love that name:)) so yea I will also have chapter 2 done tonight... I'll add it on in a bit after i finish writing this. Enjoy!

"A Summer to Remember"

Chapter 1:Prologue

"No. I'm not going." Yami continued to stubbornly argue against his friends.

"Come on, Yami. It'll do you some good." Tea put a large, brown cowboy hat on the top of the pharaoh's head. Yugi and his friends were preparing to go on a well-earned vacation to Kanji Mountain, a resort outside of Domino City. At first, Yami almost decided to go, until he heard that it would be three weeks of no card games

"Go on without me, I'll be fine here." Yami removed the hat from his head.

"Okay, enough's enough, Yami! We all know you really like duel monsters for countless hours, but we're going on this vacation together." Seto folded his arms.

Yami still refused.

"Don't make me unleash my secret weapon." Lani taunted.

"And what would that be?"

Lani then folded her arms behind her back, tilted her head, and pouted. "It'll be more fun if we all went together." She whined.

'Oh no.' Yugi thought. 'Not the puppy-dog pout!' This was almost as bad as seeing Yugi depressed. And Lani was faking it. 'I must be going soft.' But, he managed to keep his cool.

Seeing that Lani's attempt was having very little effect on Yami,So Yugi and Tea joined in. That was too much for even Yami. "All right." He sighed. "I'll come."

The others cheered. Yugi grabbed the cowboy hat off the floor and put it back on Yami's head. "YEEHAW!"

(end prologue)


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Kanji Mountain

AuthorsNote: Okay guys, from here on in I'll be updating daily, unless something comes up like writers block or other things. R&R Enjoy!! And thank you for the review BlueFire123. :)

Chapter 2: "Welcome to Kanji Mountain Resort"

"Are we there yet?" Yugi continued to question from his seat, he stretched his neck so he could see the road ahead.

"That's the twenty-fourth time you've asked us in the last ten minutes! Keep your shorts on, Yugi. We'll be there in.." Yami glanced at his watch,"twenty minutes."

Lani looked at Yami. "I bet that Yugi will say, 'Are we there yet?' at the most, another fifty-five times before we get there." Lani whispered to him.

"I bet more than that." The two teens shook their hands in agreement.

20 MINUTES LATER:

"Are we there yet?"

"NO YUGI!"

"Wait, we are there!" Tea pointed out the window at a large wooden sign. "Welcome to Kanji Mountain Resort" Tea read.

Seto, who was driving, parked their vehicle at the end of the large, gravel driveway. The seven teenagers climbed out of it excitedly.

All of them were awe-struck at what lay before them. A large, stately barn stood infront of even larger, sprawling green pastures behind it.

Lani faced Yami. "Ha! Yugi said it fifty-three times! I win!"

"No, he said it fifty-seven times" Yami disagreed.

A tall, older-looking man walked up to them. "Hello, I'm John Cronin."

Ace held out his hand for the man to shake. "Hi. I'm Seto, this is Tea, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and..." he paused when he reached Yami and Lani, who were still arguing, "and these two are Yami and Lani." He said their names louder than usual, hoping to catch their attention. And it worked.

Mr. Cronin motioned to a stable boy for him to came over. "Would you mind showing our guest to their rooms?" He asked.

"Of course not, Sir." The boy responded.

"This is Nick, he will show you to the cabin."

Nick gathered as many bags as he could carry, and the guys grabbed the rest. After climbing a fleet of stairs, Nick stopped at three doors. He pointed to one. "Girls, this will be your room." Lani and Tea entered the room. Inside were large double wooden beds, a small wood desk, and a couple wood dressers. "It's beautiful." Tea commented, and Lani agreed. They then clained their bags from the pile and left the boys.

"Tea! You've got to come see this!" Lani was looking out the window. Tea joined her. The window overlooked a bright green pasture, in it were a dozen or so horses contentedly munching on grass, their tails swishing at bugs. Both of the girls knew that this was going to be their best vacation ever.

-  
Nick pointed to the two remaining doors. "You guys can choose who goes in which room. If you need anything, just ask anybody with the pin on their shirt." He showed them the rectangled shaped pin he was wearing on his jacket.

One room had three beds, and the other had only two. They agreed on Yugi and Yami in the second room, and Seto, Joey, and Tristan in the third.

Yugi excitedly zipped arond their new room. "Wow Yami! This is so awesome! I've never been at a place like this! Man, I can't wait to go see the horses! I wonder when we'll go riding?!"

Yami set his suitcases on his bed. "I'm sure you'll survive."

(end chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3 Dakota and Amber

Chapter 3: "Dakota and Amber"

After unpacking, the group met in the lobby in the main floor. Mr. Cronin also joined them, offering a tour of the stable. He led them into the barn. As they walked in, they were met by the sweet aroma of hay and oats. Inside the barn were rows and rows of large box stalls. All of the horses poked their heads over their stall walls and nickered to them.

"Feel free to look around. You may each pick a horse to ride and take care of if you wish. We also have many other activities like sports, crafts, and things like that." Mr. Boswell instructed.

Lani, Yugi, and Tea, being the most enthusiastic out of the group, were the first ones to start inspecting the residents of the stalls.

Yami casually leaned against a stall wall. Suddenly, a large, velvety black nose began to sniff his shirt curiously. Yami jumped sideways slightly, and Tea laughed. "You scared of a little pony?"

Mr. Cronin chuckled and scratched the black horse's ears. "This is Tia. She's a real sweetheart."

Joey peeked over the edge of the wall. "I think she's been eating too much grass." He commented, pointing to the mare's overly large, round belly.

"Oh, no. She needs all the food she can get. She's in foal."

Everyone except Seto and Lani stared at him blankly.

"She's expecting." Seto explained.  
"Oh..."

Yami rubbed the mare's neck. She was pretty, but it was the horse next to her that caught Yami's eye. In the stall next to her was a tall, muscular stallion. His coat was white with little grey spots. "Dakota." He read the name plate on the door. "That seems to suit you."

"Who's the father?" Seto asked, still talking about Tia.

"One of our greatest stallions, Dakota." Mr. Cronin pointed to the horse that was sniffing Yami.

Meanwhile, the others had split up. Lani walked down an ailse of stalls, peeking to see who was in each one. There were horses of all colours, shapes and sizes, from a group of tiny Shetland ponies, to huge Clydesdales. Most of the horses were stocky Quarter Horses, so-called for their ability to race over a short distance-- a quarter of a mile to be precise.

Lani stopped in suprise when she spotted what she thought was the most beautiful horse in the stable. The horse had a white coat and dark chestnut splotches all over. Her light cream mane seemed to float as she walked towards Lani. She looked at the name plate. "Amber" It read.

She studied the horse up and down, trying to guess her breed. It was hard. she had thin, slender legs and a strong figure. A cross-breed, perhaps? But, there was something, something inside her, that was telling her this would be the right horse. She scratched Amber's forehead. "Hi, Amber."

(End Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4 Dexter, Shadow and Ghost

AuthorsNote: I really appreciate the reviews!!!:) Keep them coming 3 ***Hugs everyone***

Chapter 4: "Dexter, Shadow, and Ghost"

Seto slowly walked past several stalls, stroking the horses that sniffed him. He paused at a particular one. He was tall, sleek, muscular. His coat was a dark brown and his ears, legs, muzzel, mane and tail were black. Seto guessed he was a Thoroughbred, a race horse. Suddenly, a idea came into his mind.

"Hey, Joey, come here."

"What's up?" The blonde replied.

Seto stroked the dark brown horse. "I think I found the horse for you."

Joey studied the horse up and down. Every inch of him seemed to scream, 'I'm meant for speed.' "Wow. He sure looks fast. What's his name?"

Seto looked at the brass name plate on the stall door. "Dexter"

Joey petted Dexter. "Thanks, Seto!"

"No problem." Seto continued to walk, but stopped at the stall next to Dexter's. Inside was a stocky black gelding. The horse slowly plodded over to him. Before Seto knew it, the horse's long, pink tongue was all over his face. Seto stepped back and wipped off his face with his shirt sleeve.

"Shadow" The name plate said. "Well, you sure seem friendly enough." Shadow then rubbed his head against Seto's side. "Well, no use looking any further. I've been claimed."

-  
Tea had stopped at one horse's stall. She had her arms crossed on top of the wall. This horse was a pure white color, with a wavy white mane and tail. His name was Ghost. It suited him perfectly.

"You like him, don't you?" A voice asked from behind her. Nick, the stable hand who showed them to their rooms, stood beside her.

"Yeah, he's really handsome." She smiled.

"Sadly, he can't be ridden."

"Why not?"

"When he was younger, he was trained the wrong way. He may seem sweet and gentle right now, but once you get up on his back, he turns into a bucking bronco." The boy explained.

"Oh..." Tea slowly stroked his neck. "I still like him, anyways."

(end Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Ride

AuthorsNote: Okay its now Mid-night, and im bored and so i decided to write the next chapter. Chapter 6 will be up saturday evening.:) Enjoy!!

Chapter 5: "Let's Ride!"

"Come on, slow pokes! I'm gonna beat you to the barn!" Yugi called out, rushing to the door.

"Slow down, Yugi. You're gonna scare the horses if you keep that up." Yami laughed, sliding on his boots.

It was the next day, and the friends were getting ready to try riding. Nick and his friend Luke showed them how to tack up the horses, and then they tried it themselves. Then they led their horses outside, and mounted.

"We are going to go in the ring for now so you and the horses can get used to each other." Nick explained, mounting on his grey horse.

Seto and Shadow followed Nick into the large ring. Tea and Mika, a brindle coloured horse she had picked out earlier, followed him. After them came Yami and Dakota, then Yugi and Dancer, who was a palamino gelding, then Tristan and a chestnut horse whose name was Ginger. Last was Joey, Dexter, Lani, and Amber.

Amber balked at the ring's entrance. Lani, who was not expecting this, was flung forward in the saddle. Luke held Amber's bridle.

"Sorry, miss. We were hoping Amber wouldn't be scared with her friends in there. I guess she's just too smart." Luke apologized.

"That's OK. But, what's bothering her?" Amber asked.

"Well, Amber used to be a show jumper. But,at one of her competitions, she had a bad accident, and has been too scared to step hoof in a ring ever since."

'Just like me... too scared.' Lani thought, remembering the skating career she gave up after her accident. She leaned forward, scratching Amber's neck and whispering encouragingly into the horse's ear. "You can do it." Amber hesitantly walked in. "Good girl." Lani patted her. "Don't worry, I know how you feel."

The eight horses walked in a circle around the ring. After a while, they trotted. Everyone watched Nick as he moved up and down in his saddle. It took several tries, but they soon got the hang of it.

Although all the other horses were calm, almost bored, Amber was tense and nervous. Lani did her best to keep herself calm, as she had heard that if you are nervous, your horse will be nervous.

The horses they choose seemed to match them. Shadow was obviously the leader, and Mika seemed to really like Shadow. Joey did his best to keep Dexer from running off, Dancer were happy and excited while Ginger gave Tristan a hard time, pulling the reins out of the boy's hands, refusing to go faster, suddenly swerving into the middle of the ring, and many other tricks. Dakota was confident and easy-going,and Amber was jumpy and nervous.

After a while, they lined up in the center and dismounted. All of them got off easily, except Lani, as Amber was still jumpy and nervous. When she was only half-way off, Amber side-stepped, and Lani's foot slid through the stirrup.

Yami and Dakota were standing beside her. Just as Yami turned around, Lani fell backwards. Yami acted on instinct and caught her. He helped her free her foot. Lani smiled at him, blushing. "Thanks, Yami."

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

Tea noticed the looks on both of their faces and nudged Seto. Seto just shrugged and rolled his eyes, not believing what Tea saw between the two teens.

(end of chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6 Joey, Meet Jade

Chapter 6: Joey, Meet Jade

Later the same day, Tea was grooming Ghost. She carefully brushed the gelding's snow-white coat. Ghost enjoyed this, as he didn't get much attention. Tea, too, was enjoying this. Out of the many horses here, Ghost was the only one who had caught her attention.

"He really seem to like you."

Tea turned around. Nick was headed for the tack room, a saddle and bridle in hand. When he came back out, he stopped to scratch Ghost's forehead. He paused for a moment, as if thinking.

"I think that, maybe... if you keep bonding with him, we just may be able to get him ridable..." He trailed off, not sounding hopeful.

"Really?" Tea asked, intruged. Training a horse sounded like even more fun than riding a fully-trained one.

"Maybe. It's a long shot, but worth it. I've never seen him so happy with anyone else"

Meanwhile, Joey was in another aisle with Dexter. He noticed Dexter's eyes were locked on something across the aisle.

"What is it, boy?" Joey asked, trying to see what Dexter was looking at. Then, he noticed. Across from them was a sorrel mare, who was looking at Dexter. "Is that your girlfriend, Dexter?" Joey was then taken by suprise when a teenage girl walked out of the stall. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and fell just past her shoulders.

The girl noticed him. "Hi." she said, waving to him.

Joey was stunned for a moment. 'Is she talking to me?' He looked around. There was no one else in sight. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

The girl giggled at him before leaving. Joey felt like slapping himself. He couldn't believe he didn't say anything. Normally, he was one of the friendliest out of the group. But, it was like his mouth stopped working. He shook his head. He would have to try again.

So, he locked up Dexter's stall, and walked towards her. He tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around. She had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. "Uh, hi. I'm Wheeler. Gah, I mean Joey." He blushed slightly.

She giggled before replying. "Hi, Joey. I'm Jade. Are you here on vacation?"

"Yes, I'm here with my friends. There's seven of us all together."

"Cool. I come here every year for vacation. And, your horse is Dexter, right?"

"Yep." He smiled. 'I bet she knows all the horses here.'

"Mine is Angel. I've noticed that Dexter seems to like her."

"Yeah, he kinda does."

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you around Joey." She waved before leaving him behind.

"Yeah, see you around."

(end chapter 6)

AuthorsNote: For those who don't know a horse that is Sorrel coloured has a reddish or copper-red body colour. Just thought I'd clear it up for you guys =) R&R!! 3


	7. Chapter 7 Nervous

Chapter 7: Nervous

The group was headed for the cabin for lunch when suddenly, they heard loud barking from behind. Before they knew it, Yami and Lani were tackled to the ground by two happy, excited, golden blurs of fur.

"Hey! Sadie! Sandy! Off!" Mr. Cronin whistled. The two dogs who had tackled Yami and Lani ran off. Yami and Yami sat up, wiping off the slober on thier faces.

The others were trying not to laugh, but didn't try hard enough.

"Sorry about that, Sadie and Sandy get excited whenever there are new guests. Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Mr. Cronin apologized.

"That's OK." The seven continued towards the cabin.

When they entered the cabin, Joey froze up. He grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him into an empty hallway.

"Joey? What's the matter?" Yugi asked, suprised by his actions.

"It's her." He replied quietly, peeking around the corner.

Yugi peeked around the corner as well, wondering who had gotten Joey's boxers in a knot. Joey poined to her. Her hair was light brown, and was wearing light blue jeans and a pink tank. "So? Is she mean or something?"

"No. She's really nice. But, when I try talking to her, my mouth stops working. I'm afraid of completely embarrassing myself again."

Yugi could tell what was going on. Joey liked her. He smiled at his friend. "Just talk to her. Be yourself. You'll get over your shyness soon enough."

Joey perked up. "Ya! You're right! Thanks, Yug!" He zipped off in her direction.

Yugi smiled to himself as he watched Joey talk to Jade. Then he joined the others, ready to eat.

"Tristan, exercise some self-control, please." Seto sighed.

Mrs. Cronin laughed. "That's OK. I enjoy seeing people enjoy my cooking."

"Really? Well then, you're going to absolutely love Tristan." Tea joked.  
--------------

After lunch, Tea met Nick at Ghost's stall. They were going to do some training in the ring.

"Hey, Tea. Ready to do some training?"

"You bet!" Tea grabbed Ghost's lead rope and followed Nick out to the ring.

Seto leaned against the fence and watched as Tea led the snow-white gelding around the ring. There was a look of pure happiness on her face as the gelding listened to her every request. A frown formed on Seto's face when Nick said something to her, and Tea laughed. He had the feeling that maybe... he shook his head.

'Tea's just grateful to him for helping her train Ghost.' Seto tried to reassure himself.

It wasn't until they had finished the lesson that Tea noticed Seto. "Hi, Seto." She called out, waving to him.

"Hey, Tea." He called back. 'See? She's just thanking him.' But inside, he wasn't so sure.

(end chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8 911!

AuthorsNote: Okay guys Im adding this chapter now and chapter 9 later I'll be gone tmo (Aug 20th) till the 30th cause Im going on vacation :D Also The song used is 'If We Were A Movie' by Hannah Montana, now i do not like her at all but my friend begged me to use this song in a chapter so thats what i did! Enjoy!.

Chapter 8: 911!

_Uh-Oh_

_There you go again_

Later that same day, Yami and Lani were in the barn. Yami was helping Lani muck out Amber's stall. Later, Lani would help Yami with Dakota's.

_Talking cinematic_

_Yeah, you_

The radio in the barn was playing loudly. Lani liked the song and soon found herself softly singing along with it.

_You're charming_

_Got everybody star-struck_

When she glanced up, she saw Yami giving her a strange look. Neither of them knew why.

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

Lani told herself to stop being so silly. Knowing Yami, the chances of him falling in love with anybody, let alone herself, were slim. There was still a chance. Lani shook her head. As for herself, maybe, but not yet.

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me_

She had began to notice that Tea was trying to point out something. And Lani knew exactly what that was. 'Tea must have a really good imagination,' She thought, 'Cause we're just friends.'

_Just get your ticket _

_And you'll see_

This song began to get Yami thinking. Sure, he found himself amazed by the girl's actions and personality, but not in the way Tea kept on pointing out.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

Now that Lani had gotten over her intitial shyness, she began to more and more show her true colors. Yami found her to be alot like Yugi, curious, playful, fun-loving. Yes, he liked her, as a friend.

_And I'd be the best friend_

_Who you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, most of the guests were relaxing in the lobby. Included in the group were the seven and Jade. Suddenly, the door flew open and Mr. Cronin came rushing in, soaking wet and out of breath.

"Hurry, everybody! There's a huge storm headed this way, and we have to get the horses in, fast!"

Everyone ran to get their rain coats and boots on. Joey and Jade were the first ones to the barn. Each guest led in the horse they were looking after, leaving a few for Mr. Cronin and the stable hands.

Tristan's horse, Ginger, refused to exit the pasture. She kept tugging Tristan in the direction of a tree. Finally, the stubborn horse managed to drag the even more stubborn boy over to the tree. Behind the tree was Tia, the expecting mare. Tia didn't look good. Her neck was coated in sweat, she was laying down, and looked like she was in pain.

Ginger tugged the lead rope out of Tristan's hands and reared up, whinnying to Mr. Cronin. Mr. Cronin rushed over.

Tristan was panicking. "I don't know what happened! Ginger dragged me over here!"

Mr. Cronin was calm. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We just need to get her inside. I think it's that time."

Nick came over and helped get Tia on her feet. They slowly led her into the largest stall they had. Tia groaned and layed down again. The group and Jade gathered around the stall door.

"Will she be alright?" Both Lani and Tea asked worriedly.

"I hope so. But she would have been worse if Tristan and Ginger hadn't found her there. You guys should go inside. We don't want you catching a cold."

So, the eight ran back inside. Mrs. Cronin had hot cocoa waiting for all the guests.

While they were sitting in the lobby, they heard thunder and saw lightning. Suddenly, the lights went out. A few of the younger guests screamed. Lani jumped sideways slightly and bumped into Yami. Jade grabbed Joey's hand. Tea seemed to be the only girl not afraid, or at least not showing it.

After about two hours, the lights finally came back on and Mr. Cronin, Nick, Luke, and the other stable hands came inside. All of them looked sad.

Mr. Cronin cleared his throat before saying anything. "Well, we've got some good news, and we've got some bad news."

(End of chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9 The Boy and The Foal

AuthorsNote: Im Back!!Had a great time on vacation! And to dragonlady222, im not sure if your back from vacay or your still on vacay but I hope your having fun or had fun.:) Okay I wanted to add this before i left but the internet would not work : I apoligized big time. :( Hope you forgive me :) anyway on with the story!!

Chapter 9: The Boy and The Foal

Everyone was silent, not sure what to say.

"The good news is, the foal is going to be fine."Mr. Cronin began. Everybody gave a relieved sigh.''The bad news is, well, we lost Tia."

Some of the guests had to go upstairs and tuck their kids into bed. The rest, including the group and Jade, asked what happened to Tia.

"The foal was positioned backwards. Poor Tia just barely had the strength."

Yami glanced at Lani. A small tear trickled down her cheek. He set his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. At least now she's not in pain anymore."

Lani tried to smile. "Yeah. You're right."

"But now, we're going to need a foster mare. We may be able to keep up with the foal's appetite for the first few days, but it will keep growing." Nick said.

Tea got an idea. "What about Mika? She seems gentle enough."

"Yes, she is, but she can't. She's never had a foal, so she's never produced milk. But, it was a good idea."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't you tell them about the 'plans'?" Mrs. Cronin cut in.

"Yes! Thank you for reminding me!" Mr. Cronin brightened up. "Next week, all of you that want to, may join in with a big three-day trail ride. And the week after that, we'll be holding a 'show.' There will be many different classes to choose from, including English-styled ones, for those of you who ride English."

Lani nodded. She rode English, since Amber was trained for english and not , at the thought of competing in front of many people -most of whom she'd never met- she got a sick feeling in her stomach. She hadn't felt this feeling since her last skating competition, the one that convinced her to quit.

Everyone else, though, was excited about the show. So, Lani tried to seem as enthusiastic as them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Seto was wandering through the barn. He paused at the stall Tia used to be in. He peeked over the door. In the middle of the stall was a tiny, dark grey foal. The foal's ears were pricked forward, his eyes locked on Seto.

Seto began to walk away, but the foal's eyes became sad and lonely. Even Seto could not stand it, so he went into the stall.

The little baby scrambled to his feet and sniffed Seto all over. Then, he spun around on his heels and trotted around the stall, happy as could be.

This confused Seto. "How come you're so happy? You lost your mother."

The foal stopped and looked at him. His dark eyes seemed to say, _'Yes, I am upset about that, but __there's nothing I can do about it. So, I must make to best of my situation.'_

Seto froze for a moment. He thought he heard the foal actually speak to him. He shook his head. _'Horses can't talk.'_

The foal walked up and nudged Seto. _'You're strange, but I like you anyway.'_ He seemed to say.

Without realizing it, Seto smiled.

(End of Chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10 Solo Flight?

AuthorsNote: Yess! Another chapter! I just had this come to me and I had to write you had funn on your vacay dragonlady :)

Chapter 10: Solo Flight?

"Great job, Lani! Next time try giving Pongo a little bit more rein." Luke suggested from the middle of the ring.

"Okay!" Lani called back, steering the knabstrub coloured horse she was riding towards the next jump. She had spent the last couple of days learning to jump. She had watched other guests do it, and it looked amazing. This was her first time actually jumping, she had been doing groundwork over poles before.

In her mind, she counted the strides before the next fence. It was only a few inches off the ground. '3...2...1!' She urged Pongo up and over the jump, this time giving him more rein. She felt like shouting with joy. Actually jumping was even more amazing than just watching it.

From the outside of the ring, she heard applause. Yami, Seto and Tea were watching her. For just one moment, she lost her focus. Pongo pulled at the reins, trying to get her to concentrate. Lani managed to recover herself right before the next jump. But Pongo jumped off-balance, and his rear legs knocked the bar over.

Lani brought Pongo to a halt. "Not bad, for a first try. Just try to keep your attention where you are." Luke offered.

"Thanks for teaching me."

"You're welcome. It was fun."

She led Pongo over to where Yami, Seto and Tea stood. "Hey Lani. You think you're up for another ride?" Seto asked.

"We're going on the trails." Tea said.

"Sounds like fun! I'll be with you in a minute." Lani then put Pongo away and tacked up Amber. She met all of them outside.

"Well, guys, we've got three trails to choose from. One leads to the meadow, one leads to the lake, and the other leads to the swamp."

Yami, Lani, Joey and Jade wanted to go to the meadow, so they went that way. Tristan and Yugi wanted to see the swamp, so they went that way. Seto and Tea went to the lake.

Seto rode in silence. Tea, meanwhile was telling Seto all about Nick and her's plans for training Ghost. Seto didn't hear half of it, as he was too busy thinking.  
'I guess she really likes him.' He sighed.

"Seto? Is something wrong?" Tea asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Seto said flatly.

"That doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me."

"I was just thinking, okay? Nothing's wrong." Seto replied.

His words had a sharp edge, and this upset Tea. 'What's up with him? He's been acting weird around me ever since...' She suddenly understood what was going on. 'Oh... he's jealous cause I'm spending time with Nick. He obviously wasn't paying attention when I told him that training Ghost means alot to me. But until he cleans up his act, he's on his own.'

The two rode in silence for the rest of the way. Tea wished that at least one of the others would have tagged along with them.

"We're gonna beat you!" Joey and Jade called out as they trotted thier mounts towards the edge of the forest.

"Since when did this become a race?" Yami asked, pretending to be confused.

Lani laughed. "Everything's a race to Joey."

"This is true." Yami agreed.

When they reached the meadow, the horses pawed the ground, eager to race. All of them urged their horses to run. Dexter and Angel almost shot out from underneath Joey and Jade. Fortunately, they were able to hang on.

Lani leaned forward, pushing Amber forward into a full gallop. Amber responded happily, her legs stretched out to full power. When she glanced over her shoulder, Yami and Dakota were catching up, fast.

The four chased each other around for a few minutes, but soon slowed to a walk. All of them were out of breath, but not out of energy. They walked along the edge of the meadow.

Suddenly, they heard cashing noises from beside them, in the forest. All four horses spooked. They took off towards the trail leading back to the ranch. A large log layed in the way of Dakota and Amber, who were blocked in by Dexter and Angel. They couldn't swerve, and they were going too fast to stop, so they would have to go over.

_'Please Amber. Don't send me on a solo flight.'_ Lani begged, holding on as tight as she could.

(end chapter 10)

AuthorsNote: A Knabstrub horse is white with black spots, I love this kind of colour cause the horses that have this colour look like dalmatians =) :P Just thought I'd tell you cause a lot of people dont know what a knabstrub is. Anyway R&R as usual :).


	11. Chapter 11 An Orphan,Too

Chapter 11: An Orphan, Too.

Yami's eyes widened when he spotted the log. He had never jumped before. He glanced at Lani. She wore a freaked-out, but determined look. He did his best to copy Lani's position.

Right before they jumped, Amber balked, throwing Lani onto her neck. Amber jumped, but was off-balance. When she landed, Lani's feet slid out of the stirrups, and she fell off, landing on her right shoulder.

Dakota, although inexperienced in jumping, took off more graceful than Amber. But he took off too soon, and had to throw in a buck to clear the log. Yami wasn't ready for this, and was flung forward and right out of the saddle. He hit the ground on his torso, and rolled to the side to avoid being run over by Dakota, who had just landed.

Joey and Jade got off lucky, as Dexter and Angel ran right past the log. They pulled up their horses and turned around.

Dakota, upon realizing his rider had fallen, stopped and came back to Yami. Amber, however, was too scared to stop, and ran back to the ranch.

Yami helped Lani up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'll live. I've been hit harder than that."

When Joey and Jade came up to the two, they were practically falling out of their saddles laughing.

Yami grabbed Dakota's reins. "We'd better go catch Amber." He mounted and then held out his hand to Lani. "Want a ride back to the ranch?"

Lani smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She easily vaulted herself up onto Dakota's back. She wrapped her arms around Yami so she would not fall off again. The four headed off towards the ranch at a quick trot.

When they reached the ranch, they found Nick waiting for them, holding Amber. "Have an accident?" He asked, chuckling.

Lani slid off of Dakota's back. "Yeah. They spooked at something in the forest."

They heard hoofbeats behind them. Seto, Tea, Yugi and Tristan were walking towards them. When they spotted Yami and Lani, they too, began laughing. Only then did they realize the grass and mud covering their faces and clothes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up the horses and themselves, they went inside. When Seto came inside, he saw Tea and Lani, cooking something. He began to freak out.

"What! What did I do?! I'm innocent, I tell you! Innocent!" Unfortunately, Lani wasn't well-known for her ability to create mouth-watering meals. In fact, the others used her cooking as a threat whenever someone needed a ego check.

Lani glared at him for a moment. "Can it Seto. Tea's helping me."

Seto gave out a relieved sigh.

"This isn't even for you." Tea explained. "It's a bran mash, for Amber and Ghost."

"Oh." Seto walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle full of milk. Both girls stared at him blankly. "It's for Storm." They still stared at him. "The orphan foal." He then left.

A few minutes later, Seto was in the foal's stall, feeding him. Storm enjoyed having Seto around.

"I know how you feel. I'm an orphan, too." The little foal sucked happily on the bottle. Seto smiled. "You seem to like this stuff." Storm stopped drinking and looked up at Seto. Suddenly, he hiccuped. Seto laughed.

(end chapter 11)


	12. Chapter 12 An Emergency

Chapter 12: An Emergency

"Whoa, Ginger! Whoa!" Tristan tried to get his mount to hold still long enough for him to get on. Unfortunately for him, Ginger didn't feel like cooperating today.

"Here, Tristan! Let me help you!" Joey offered as he grabbed hold of Ginger's bridle. As if by magic, Ginger stopped prancing and held still for Tristan.

"Show-off." Tristan mumbled under his breath.

"Do you have all we're gonna need for the trip?" Seto questioned as he swung up on Shadow. Today was the first day of the three-day trail ride. So many people wanted to participate that they had to split up into groups. The seven and Jade were being led by Nick and Pongo, the knabstrub mustang Lani learned to jump on. Seto had been hoping that they would be away from Nick, but he didn't say anything.

"Yep!" They all replied.

After a few minutes, they were headed down the trail that leads to the meadow. Upon reaching the meadow, they decided to have a race. The moment the word 'race' had been uttered, Dexter and Angel were off. Everyone else, not wanting to be left behind, urged their horses forward. Dexter and Angel held the lead, with Pongo and Shadow battling for second. Mika and Dancer were a close third behind them, with Ginger on their tail. Amber and Dakota challenged each other near the back of the line. They all slowed down at the edge of the meadow.

Tea was suddenly heard something. It sounded like a snake. A rattlesnake. Before she could say something, Mika reared. All the other horses jumped and pranced, except Amber, who reared like Mika. Then, the two mares took off.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Both girls pleaded, pulling on the reins. Suddenly, they did whoa, but it was more of a sudden stop that flung both girls into the brush.

"Tea!" Nick and Seto called out. Seto glared at Nick, but Nick didn't notice.

"Lani!" Yami yelled as he slid off Dakota.

All three boys rushed to the girls' sides. Seto gently lifted Tea up. There was a large gash on her upper left arm. They soon found out why. Under the brush was tons of large stones. Yami gently lifted Lani. She had several small cuts on her arms, but the largest one was on her right wrist. Both girls were unconscious.

"We'll make camp here." Nick said as he began to unpack the camp supplies from his large backpack. Joey grabbed Lani's sleeping bag and unrolled it so Yami could lay her down on it. Yugi did the same for Seto.

"Good thing I brought a first-aid kit." Seto mumbled as he cleaned out the girl's wounds and bandaged them up. After a few moments, the girls came to.  
Yami sat beside Lani. "Are you okay? You took a nasty fall back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him. Yami didn't fully believe it, as she was known to be stubborn when it came to her health, always assuring everyone she was fine even when she wasn't.

Seto sat beside Tea, secretly keeping Nick away. Tea, too, said she was fine. None of them felt like getting into an arguement, so they all just got out their sleeping bags, and soon everyone was asleep.

Early the next morning, Seto was the first to wake up. He glanced around. Seeing no one else was up, he leaned over Tea and gently kissed her cheek. No movement came from her or anyone else.

A little while longer, everyone woke up, until there was only Lani still asleep.

Seto glanced at Lani, who was still asleep. "Is she still out?"

Yami nudged her slightly. There was no movement. "Like a light." He smiled at her.

Tea's eyebrow raised when she saw this. "She looks cute when she's asleep, doesn't she?" She asked Yami.

Yami just shrugged innocently.

Tristan tilted his head. "Is she still breathing?"

"Yes, I am, Tristan." Lani's hazel eyes opened. She sat up and stretched.

Yami could barely keep himself from laughing. "Nice hair." He commented.

Lani's dark brown hair was frizzy, and full of knots. "Thanks." she said scarcastically as she reached into her backpack and pulled out her hairbrush.

"Bad Yami, bad. You should never comment negatively on a girl's hair." Tea shook her finger.

"Yeah, it can be hazardous to your health." Yugi added.

Seto ruffled Tea's hair, making it worse than Lani's. "By the way, nice hair."

Tea threw up her hand and sighed. "Have you guys learned nothing from me?"

All of them replied, "Nope."

"And they never will." Lani added. All of them laughed.

(end chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13 Ghost Stories

Chapter 13: Ghost Stories

"Are you sure you're up to riding Mika by yourself?" Seto asked Tea for the fifth time that morning.

Tea sighed. "Seto, I'm fine. You can stop worrying."

Lani gave Yami a look that said, 'Don't even start...' Yami put his hands up in mock surrender.

As they walked through the forest, Nick asked everyone if they were going to enter the show. Tea was the first to reply. "I'm going to try barrel racing. I hope I can get Ghost ridable by then."

Joey and Jade were also going to enter in barrel racing. Yugi wanted to try roping. Tristan was going to enter the steer wrestling competition. Seto and Yami weren't sure of what they were going to do. When Nick asked Lani, she hesitated.

"I don't know." She simply stated.

"You and Pongo make a pretty good team in the ring." Seto pointed out.

Lani blushed slightly at his compliment. "Thanks, but I'm just not sure..." Her voice trailed off. She wanted to tell them, she truely did, but her shyness took over her brain with Nick around. If it was just her and her friends, they would already know.

Yami could sense her hestitancy. He also understood it. It had been hard for her to try and rebuild her life after her accident caused her to lose her memory. Not to mention the fear she had since then. A fear of competing in front of people. He smiled to himself when he remembered the look of relief in her eyes when she shared her story with him, and he promised to keep it a secret.

Seto was just about to say something, when suddenly, Shadow's head shot up as he reached for some leaves on the trees they were passing. "Wha.. hey!" After straightening out Shadow, he began to think about the show. He tried to decide which competition he wanted to enter. Barrel racing? No, didn't seem like his thing. Roping? That looked dangerous to him. Show Jumping? How do you do that, anyway? Oh well, he would find something he could do.

Just as the sun was setting, the seven, Nick, and Jade were untacking the horses. After tying them to special posts stuck in the ground, they gathered around the campfire for marshmallows. Tea sat between Seto and Nick. Tristan, Yugi and Yami sat on a log with Lani laying on her stomach beside Yami. Joey and Jade sat together on another log.

Lani's eyes widened when she saw Yami's marshmallows. She sat up and tapped his shoulder. "Uh, Yami?"

Yami turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

Lani pointed at his stick. "Your marshmallows are on fire."

Yami looked in the direction she was pointing. The flame had began to crawl up the stick, and was now only a few inches away from his hand. Yami jumped up in suprise and dropped the stick.

Lani kicked the stick in the fire before the grass caught the flame.

Meanwhile, everyone else was falling over laughing. Before either teen could react, two waves of cold water washed over them. They turned around to find Yugi and Tristan holding pails.

"You're a little late there, guys." Seto said.

After drying off, they wrapped themselves in their sleeping bags. Lani's eyes began to droop, and she was soon asleep. Yami wore a shocked expression, as Lani had fallen asleep against his arm. It was all the others could do to keep themselves from laughing. But, Joey couldn't for long, as Jade had also fallen asleep against him.

Yami slowly and carefully layed her down on the ground. Joey did the same with Jade. Tea tried to hold back her giggles.

Yugi suddenly got an idea. "Let's tell ghost stories!"

This caught everyone's attention, particularily Seto and Tristan's. They decided for Seto to go first. "Okay, one day, a long time ago, there were two teenagers. No one is sure what their names are. They decided to go on a picnic in the woods. Everything started out fine, untill a freak storm suprised them. Everything was dark as they fought their way through the woods. Suddenly, the girl stopped. She could see glowing green eyes ahead of her. The eyes creeped closer, closer, and closer, until it was only a few feet away. The poor girl was frozen with fear. Suddenly, the owner of the eyes jumped out of the bush. The girl screamed with terror. And the eyes screamed as well."

Tea nearly jumped off the log when Seto imitated the scream. It also woke up Lani and Jade, who jumped up, yelling. "What in the...!"

Just then, they could hear a wild coyote howl at the moon. Shivers ran up and down everyone's spine as Seto continued the story.

(end chapter 13)


	14. Chapter 14 In Love?

Chapter 14: In Love?

"... When the guy heard the girl scream, he rushed to her aid. But, when he reached the area where she was, there was no one in sight. Behind him where two pairs of glowing green eyes. The eyes rushed out of the bushes, revealing two zombie-like creatures. One had the form of a wolf, the other the form of the girl. The wolf zombie attacked the guy, soon turning him into a zombie as well. Ever since then, people have claimed to have seen the three zombies wandering in the woods during a full moon. And, whenever there is a suprise storm, I would suggest not going into the woods." Seto finished.

Everyone was silent. Tristan looked up into the night sky. There was a full moon out. "Uh, you don't think that those zombies would be in these woods, do you?"

Everyone gave him a questioning look.

"Uh, I just...wouldn't want... the girls to be scared! Even if those zombies were in these woods, there wouldn't be any reason to be scared, cause I can chase them off!" He did one of those superhero poses. Tea, Jade, and Lani folded their arms and glared at him.

Tea yawned and crawled into her sleeping bag. "Well, good night people."

"'Night, Tea." Nick and Seto said at the same time. Seto glared at Nick, but Nick didn't notice.

"Good night, Lani." Yami laughed as he finished, "Don't let the zombies bite!" Lani slapped him. "Ow!"

"Good night, Joey." Jade leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Joey blushed. "Good night."

When the girls were asleep, Yami raised his eyebrow at Joey. "So, you got yourself a girlfriend there, Joey?"

"Yeah, so? What about you and Lani?" Joey countered.

"We are just friends."

"I'm not sure if you've already been told, but there's a big awards ceremony after the show. There's going to be food and dancing, as well." Nick cut in.

"Really? Cool! Hey, Yami, are you gonna ask Lani to go with you? You should!" Joey piped up.

Seto knew who he was going to ask. He smiled at Tea, who was fast asleep.

"Joey, for the last time, Lani and I are just friends." Yami put emphasis on the word, 'friends.'

"But.." Joey began.

"Don't make me tape your mouth shut." Yami threatened.

"You have tape out here?"

Yami reached into his backpack and pulled out a roll of gauze tape. "Not exactly what I wanted to use, but it should work." That kept Joey quiet.

"Mhmm..." Tristan was thinking.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Yami questioned.

"Nothing, if you were someone like Seto. But, knowing you, I understand how you really feel."

"Tristan..." Yami warned.

"You, my friend, are shy around girls. And it is clear to see that you like her." Tristan poked him.

"Wow, Tristan. You really are a genius. I do like her. As a friend! Now please, I'm tired. Good night." Yami layed down and tried to sleep. _'What if Tristan's right? I've never fallen in love with a girl before. I don't know what it's like. I could just be confusing myself.'_ He immediately dismissed his thoughts. He didn't even know if Lani felt that way about him.

Yugi shook his head. "You, Tristan, are headed towards Yami's bad side. I would suggest not going any further."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "He'll be thanking me when he and Lani are together."

"Sure, whatever, Tristan. Good night."

**(end chapter 14)**


	15. Chapter 15 A Date

**Chapter 15: "A Date"**

"Come on, let's race again!" Joey urged Dexter into a gallop as the trail widened, almost enough for five horses to walk side-by-side.

"Angel and I are gonna beat you again!" Jade challenged as Angel easily caught up with Dexter.

"Again? When was the first time?" Joey pretended to be confused. Jade gave him a murder look.

They all spread out, leaving plenty of room between each horse. Soon, they came to a log. It was small on one end, large on the other. While everyone except Lani went over the low side, Lani jumped over the tall side. Amber didn't even hesitate as they flew over the log.

"If only she would be this calm in the ring, then you'd be all set." Nick pointed out. Lani nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Number nine, Miss Lani Shepard." A loud voice called out. Lani walked forward. She recognized what was going on. This was that day. The day of her accident. The day that changed her life forever. She panicked. She could not go through with this. She had to stop it. But, she could not control her body's movements.

She stepped out on to the rink. Soon, bouncy music filled her ears as she began her routine. Her mind was screaming, "NO!" but her body was not listening. A backspin, a double axel, then a sit spin, she remembered the exact order of them. It was right after the sit spin, jumping up into the air and twirling four times, then her feet slipped out from under her and down she went. The fall popped her right ankle and she hit her head hard on the ice causing her to black out.

Lani's eyes shot open. Her breathing was heavy and uncontrolled. She sighed with relief, it was only a dream. A horrible dream she hadn't had since she gave up skating. She got out of bed and decided to go sit on the porch for some fresh air. She glanced up at Tea, who was still asleep. "Good thing shes a heavy sleeper."

Meanwhile, Lani wasn't the only one up. Yami was laying in bed, reading. He looked up when he heard the door beside them open and close. He peeked out his door, and saw Lani walking outside. He wondered what was keeping her up. And so, he decided to follow her.

Lani sat cross-legged on the edge of the porch, staring up into the sky. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the silence that surrounded her.

"Isn't it a little cold out for stargazing?"

Lani looked over her shoulder and smile when she recognized the voice. "Hey, Yami."

Yami walked up and sat beside her. "So, what's keeping you up?"

"I had... a... dream." She stammered.

"A dream?" He repeated.

Lani nodded. "It was... that day. I haven't had that dream in ages. I thought I was finally over the accident. I guess I was wrong."

Yami set his hand on her shoulder. "It will never completely go away. Skating was a big part of your life. It must of been hard for you to give it up."

Cassidy nodded. "But, I still don't understand why that dream just happened to come back tonight. There's not a skating rink for miles around."

"Well, it could be that you're not afraid of skating, but of competing."

"Yeah, that would also explain my hesitancy to enter the show. I get this sick feeling in my stomach everytime I think about it."

"Well, all I can suggest is for you to just try it. You'll never get over your fear if you don't try. But, if it's too hard for you, don't worry about it."

Lani smiled. "Thanks, Yami." She gave him a small hug.

"You're welcome." Yami noticed something. Lani was shivering. He wasn't suprised. It was already cold out and Lani was only wearing her pajamas. He shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and draped it across Lani's shoulders.

Lani blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yami's mind was now battling to get his mouth to ask her a question. "Uh, Lani? Would you...uh... want to, maybe, go to the dance with me. Just as friends?" He blurted out.

"Dance? What dance?"

Yami had forgotten that the girls didn't know. So, he told her what Nick told him. "I was wondering if we could go together, since Joey and Jade are, and so are Seto and Tea, I think."

Lani pretended to be insulted. "So, you're only asking me because Jade and Tea are already taken?"

Yami fell for it, and panicked. "No! No, that's not what I.."

Lani giggled. "Calm down,Yami. I was only joking. And, to answer your question, yes, I would love to ."

"Uh, really? Great!"

Lani stood up. "Well, I'm going inside before I freeze."

Yami stood up, too. "Okay."

When they reached their room doors, the stopped. "Good night Lani."

"Good night, Yami." When she had shut the door behind her, she hugged the jacket tight around her. She couldn't believe it. She had a date! With Yami! They were just going together as friends, but still, a date!

**(end chapter 15)**


	16. Chapter 16 Moments Of Truth

AuthorsNote: The song is ''Get up'' by Superchick. Im not sure if this song goes with the chapter, but hey i tried. Keep reviewing I really appreciate them!! :D and I did cut out some of the lyrics cause some of them are just repeated over and over. And again I tried to make it work.

Chapter 16: "Moments of Truth" __

I'm not afraid to fall

It means I climbed up high

"Okay, Ghost. Please be good for me." Tea whispered as she adjusted the stirrup on Ghost's saddle. Today, she was going to attempt to ride Ghost. Ghost flinched under Tea's feather-light weight as she mounted, but, thankfully, did not try to run off.

Nick was holding Ghost's bridle, stroking the gelding's cheek. He noticed Tea's nerved look. "Relax, Tea. Being nervous will only make Ghost nervous, as well."

Tea nodded as she gathered up the reins. This would be a test of all their hard work. One mistake could ruin Ghost's only chance to be like all the other horses.

Nick led Ghost around the ring. Ghost sidestepped and pranced continuously, but did not try to run off.

After a few minutes, Nick stopped and looked at Tea. "You think you're up to trying it by yourself?"

_To fall is not to fail_

You fail when you don't try

Tea thought for a moment. Ghost was suprisingly calm. The worst he could do was toss her, which she had already experienced. She nodded. "Let's do this."

"Okay." Nick slowly let go of Ghost. Tea lightly nudged Ghost forward. Ghost took off at a trot. Tea held on tight. Ghost's pace quickened to a canter. Tea took hold on the reins and brought Ghost to a halt. After standing there for a moment, Tea again nudged her forward. This time Ghost only walked fast. Tea stroked his neck, rewarding her for listening. Ghost liked this, and decided to do as Lexi asked.

Lexi brought him to a halt once more. She leaned forward and hugged his neck. "Good boy, Ghost." She slid out of the saddle, landing beside the snow-white gelding. She turned to Nick and smiled. "We did it!"

"No, you did it. I helped." Nick corrected her.

"Great job, Tea!" A voice congratulated. Tea turned around to see Seto sitting on the fence.

_Im not afraid to fall_

I might just learn to fly and

I will spread these wings of mine

"Thanks, Seto." Tea led Ghost past him and into the barn. Seto followed her

"So... do you want to go for a trail ride again?" Seto asked.

"Sure. Just give me a minute to untack Ghost and get Mika ready." Seto then disappeared to go tack up Shadow. While about half-way done, Tea saw Yami, Joey, Yugi and Tristan wandering around. "Hey, guys! Seto and I are going for a ride. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" And they disappeared to get their horses ready.

_If I get up I might fall back down again_

And I might fall back down again

Yami found Lani in Amber's stall, brushing her. "Hey, Lani. You wanna come for a ride?"

"No thanks, Yami. I think I'll give Amber a little break today."

Yami looked at her worriedly. She seemed distracted. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night. "Okay." He shrugged.

_We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time_

We'll just jump and see if we can fly

A few minutes later, Tea met Seto outside. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yep, we just have to wait for the others."

"The others?"

_I'm not afraid to fall_

And hear I told you so

Don't want to rock the boat

But I just had to know

"Yea, I invited Yami, Joey, Yugi and Tristan to come with us. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all." Seto tried to hide his disappointment. He had been hoping to be alone, but he could always try again.

_Just a greener side_

or can I touch the sky

When Yami, Joey, Yugi and Tristan arrived, they headed down the trail to the lake. "Where's Lani and Jade?"

"Jade wasn't feeling well today, so she decided to rest." Joey explained

"And Lani wanted to give Amber a break." Yami explained.

_But either way I will try_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I get I might fall back down again_

So let's get up come on

Lani walked into the tack room and grabbed Amber's bridle and saddle. She quickly tacked the mare up and led her to the large ring outside. No one was in sight. It was lunch time, so everyone was in the cabin, eating. Except Seto, Tea, Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, who were on a trail ride.

_If I get up I might fall back down again_

We get up anyway

'Yami's right. I need to try. The only way I can try is to get Amber to try with me.' Lani walked into the ring, but Amber froze, terrified. "Come on, Amber. You can do this." She faced the mare and stroked her head. Amber hesitantly stepped into the ring. "Good girl."

_If I get up I might fall back down again_

And I might fall back down again

Lani led Amber around the ring several times before mounting. They just walked around the ring. After several minutes, Lani pointed Amber at one of the small jumps and urged her forward.

_We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 30th tim_

We'll just jump and see if we can fly

Amber trotted towards the jump, but, at the last minute, dug her heels into the ground, sending Lani flying over her head and over the jump. Lani landed with a large, 'THUMP" on her torso.

_I'm not afraid to fall_

I've fallen many times

"Oww..." She winced as she stood up. She again mounted and pointed Amber at another jump. Again, Amber planted herself. But this time, Lani managed to stay on. Lani tried several more times, and was sent flying several more times.

_They laughed when I fell down_

But I have dared to climb

I'm not afraid to fall

Suddenly, Lani got an idea. What if Amber saw someone jump, as well? Lani grabbed Amber's reins and led her towards the smallest jump. She began to run, and then jumped over it. Amber stopped again, her legs only a few inches away from the pole.

_I know I'll fall again_

But I can win this in the end

"Follow me, Amber." Lani urged, beginning to walk away. Amber hesitantly lifted her one leg up and over the jump. Lani automatically rewarded her. Amber's courage was boosted, and her other three feet followed the first.

_If I get up I might fall back down again_

So let's get up come on

If I get up I might fall back down again

We get up anyway

Lani led her over a couple more jumps. Amber went over them quicker and quicker each time. Lani mounted her again and pointed her at a jump. Amber hesitated only slightly before lifting herself and Lani over the jump. Lani brought her to a halt, dropped the reins, and hugged the mare's neck. "You did it, Amber!" Amber whinnied as if to say "thank you."

_If I get up I might fall back down again_

And I might fall back down again

We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 40th time

We'll just jump and see if we can fly

(end chapter 16)


	17. Chapter 17 Goose Chase

Chapter 17: "Goose Chase"

"Yo, Joey! Slow down! Not all the horses are as fast as Dexter, you know?" Seto called out to the almost disappearing blonde ahead of them.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Joey brought Dexter to a walk.

Soon, the group reached the lake. They let the horses wade in the water. Dancer and Dexter trotted around in it, soaking everyone nearby. Dakota tried to shake the water off of him, nearly unseating Yami. Mika tried to roll in the water. Shadow was the only one who didn't try to do anything.

When Tristan asked Ginger to walk forward, the mare just stood there, pretending to drink. Tristan gave her a little kick with his heels, and Ginger began to back up until the water reached her knees. Tristan again asked her to move forward, but Ginger only lifted her front legs up into the air, and Tristan slid right out of the saddle.

The others broke out in hysterical laughter. Tristan scowled as he climbed out of the lake. Ginger seemed to be giving Tristan a smart look. When Tristan mounted Ginger again, the saddle made squeaky noises, and the others could not control their laughter.

"So, Yami. Did you ask Lani to the dance?" Joey asked.

"Huh? What dance?" Tea asked. Seto explained about the party after the show. He wanted to ask her, but not here, with the others around.

"You'll see." Yami answered Joey's question.

"That's code for, 'yes.'" Tea remarked.

"No, it's code for, 'you'll see.'"

"Sure." Tea rolled her eyes.

When the group returned to the ranch, they found Lani in Amber's stall, combing the mare's tail.

'Hmm.. weird. She was combing Amber's tail before we left. I wonder what she was doing while we were gone.' Yami thought. "Hey, Lani! We're back!"

"And hungry!" Joey added.

"Let's go get something to eat before Joey starts eating the horses' grain." Seto suggested, heading for the cabin.

"Sure!" Lani locked up Amber and followed her friends.

A few minutes later, the group were resting underneath the shade of a couple of trees, eating lunch. Joey reached beside him to grab his other sandwich, but, much to his suprise, did not find it.

"Huh? Where's my sandwich?" He asked, looking all around himself.

"Probably in your stomach." Tristan answered.

"No! I didn't eat this one."

"You didn't, but he did." Yugi pointed to a goose that was sitting behind them. The goose was gobbling up a few crumbs left from Joey's stolen lunch.

"Hey! That's my lunch!"

"Don't worry, Joey. We'll get you another one." Yugi calmed him down.

The goose waddled up to them. He then jumped up and landed on Tristan's head. "GAH! Get it off me!" He yelled, flapping his arms above his head.

Before they knew it, they were being surrounded by geese. The geese did not seem happy with Tristan. Tristan's eyes widened when he saw the army of geese headed for him.

Meanwhile, Seto, Tea, Yugi, Yami, Lani, and Joey were almost killing themselves laughing. The sight of Tristan being beaten up by geese was too much for them.

A few minutes and two pillows worth of feathers later, the geese got off of Tristan and waddled back to their nests.

(end chapter 17)


	18. Chapter 18 Storm's Leap Of Freedom

Chapter 18 : "Storm's Leap Of Freedom"

Yami glanced at his watch. It said, '12:01.' He wondered where Lani was. She had asked him to meet her at the outdoor ring at lunch time. He heard hoofbeats behind him. Much to his suprise, he saw Lani leading Amber to the ring. Lani smiled at him. "Hey, Yami! I have something I want to show you."

Lani walked into the ring. Amber followed her without hesitation. Yami's eyes widened. The last time he saw Amber walk into there, Lani nearly landed on the ground. Lani mounted Amber and urged her into a trot. They trotted around the ring several times. She then pointed Amber at one of the jumps set up in the ring. Amber flew over it easily. Lani brought her to a halt in front of Yami. She slid off of the mare. Yami put his hands up. "Well! And I thought I saw everything!" He laughed. "How in the world did you do that?"

"All thanks to you." Lani smiled at him.

"Me? What did I do?"

"What you said the other night, about facing my fear. You were right. And not just about me, but also about Amber. We both needed to try. And thanks to you, Amber's now enjoying doing what she loves. Competing."

Yami was silent, having no clue what to say. Lani led Amber out of the ring. She hooked her free hand through Yami's arm and the three walked into the barn. After putting away Amber's saddle and bridle, Lani came out of the tack room carrying Yami's jacket. She handed it to him. "You..uh, forgot your jacket the other night."

"Thanks." He took it from her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meawhile, Seto was in Storm's stall, brushing him. Storm enjoyed this. He had missed Seto while he was on the trail ride. Mr. Cronin walked over and peeked over the door. "He really seems to like you." He commented.

Seto turned around. "Yeah, he kinda does."

"Well, it's around the time that he was halter broke." Mr. Cronin entered the stall, carrying a tiny foal halter. "Would you mind helping?"

"Okay." Seto hugged the foal's neck, keeping him still long enough for Mr. Cronin to slip the halter on his head. When Seto let Storm go, he tilted his head to the side, trying to see what was on his face. Then, he tried to rub it off on Seto. After a few minutes, Storm gave up and pranced around his stall, as if nothing happened. Seto smiled.

"Why don't you let him out in one of the pastures to let him stretch his legs?" Mr. Cronin suggested.

"Sure. Come on, Storm." Seto called to the dark grey foal. Storm followed Seto outside, sticking right next to him. Seto opened the gate to an empty pasture. Storm looked at Seto confusedly. "Go run." Seto shooed him in. Storm hestitantly stepped in. Finding nothing to be afraid of, Storm took off, giving several small bucks. He attempted to turn around, but, being uncoordinated, he tripped over his long legs.

"Ouch... Doesn't that hurt him?" Seto asked.

"A little bit. Foals are a lot tougher than they look."

Storm picked himself up and continued to run. After a few minutes, he began to tire. He spread his spindely legs apart so his head could reach the ground. He began to nibble on the grass.

"He's trying to eat solid foods. Good sign." Mr. Cronin nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock, knock! Anyone home?" Joey called. He was standing outside of Jade's room, wanting to see if she was okay.

Jade opened the door. "Hey, Joey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. Are you okay?"

"Better. I don't feel like I'm going to throw up anymore."

"That's great! Uh, have you been told of the dance after the show?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was wondering if you...maybe... wanted to go with me...if you wanted to." Joey blushed.

Jade smiled. "I would love to. It sounds like fun."

"Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure." Jade grabbed Joey's hand and the two walked to the kitchen.

**(end chapter 18)**


	19. Chapter 19 Ready Or Not

**AuthorsNote: Whoo!another chapter. Had a burst of creative energy and just wrote this chapter:) and to answer Bluefire123's question "halter broke" means that yo****u teach the foal**

**to allow itself to be caught, haltered and that clears it up for you :)**

**Chapter 19: "Ready Or Not"**

"'Morning, Lani!" Yami called out, resting his arms on Amber's stall wall. Lani nearly jumped in suprise when she heard him. "Are you okay?" Yami asked worriedly. "You seem... jumpy."

"Pre-show nerves. I'll get over it." Lani walked up to him. "Thanks again, Yami. I wouldn't be doing this without your help." She smiled at him.

"It was fun." Yami smiled as he remembered helping Lani get Amber ready for the show. Once, he made as much noise as he could, to get Amber used to the many loud noises that were sure to be at the show. Neither of them could keep from laughing, especially when Yugi decided to help by wrapping strings and bells all over Yami.

Amber set her nose on Yami's shoulder as if to say, 'Thanks, Yami.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Dexter, are you ready?" Joey asked as he brushed Dexter's dark brown coat. Dexter bobbed his head up and down.

"The real question is, are you ready to have your butt whooped at barrel racing?" Joey turned around in suprise. He saw Jade standing outside Dexter's stall.

"Is that a challenge?" Joey asked.

"Are you up to it?" Jade folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Bring it on, shorty!" Joey laughed.

"Who are you calling 'shorty'?" Jade asked. She and Joey were exactly the same height.

"Uh... nevermind." Both teenagers laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Storm! Hold still!" Seto whined as he attempted to put Storm's halter on. The young colt was full of energy, and he could tell that there was something going on.

Seto looked up when he heard somebody laughing. The laughs came from Yugi. "Thanks." He muttered. Yugi entered the stall. Storm pulled away from Seto so he could go sniff Yugi. Yugi smiled at the dark grey foal as he nuzzled his hands. Seto took the opportunity to put Storm's small, navy blue halter on him. "I don't think so." Seto pulled Storm away from Yugi and began to brush him.

Yugi shrugged and went to get Dancer ready for the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would the contestants for the barrel racing competition please enter the ring?" Mr. Cronin's voice boomed out from the loudspeaker.

Tea, Joey, Jade, and several other guests walked their horses into the ring. They stood in the center for a few minutes so Nick could write down all their names. Then, they exited.

"Number three, Joey Wheeler, on Dexter."

"Yes! My turn!" Joey trotted Dexter into the ring. The others lined up against the ring fence so they could watch him and cheer him on.

When given the signal, Joey urged Dexter into a lope and they headed for the first barrel. They turned tightly around it. Dexter shot off at a gallop at the next barrel, turning around it as quickly as he could. After turning around the third and final barrel, they charged towards the finish line. Seto, Tea, Yami, Yugi, Lani, Tristan and Jade began shouting for joy. Joey and Dexter had set a record.

Then, it was a different guest's turn. Tea waited at the gate, as she was next. Seto gulped and approached her slowly. "Uh, Tea?"

Tea faced him. "Yea, Seto?"

Seto hesitated. "Well, I... uh... OKAY! I know you really like Nick and everything but I was hoping that he had not already asked you this, cause I really want to ask you...uh.. do you want to go to the dance with me?" Seto blurted out.

Tea just looked at him, mouth wide open.

Seto gulped, fearing the worst.

**(end of chapter 19)**


	20. Chapter 20 Making Up

**Chapter 20: "Making Up"**

"You thought that I had a crush... on Nick?"

"Well... I, uh..."

Tea began laughing. "I can't believe this! Oh, Seto, you silly goof! Nick was only helping me get Ghost ready. I told you that, like, a million times!"

Seto blinked. This was not the reaction he had expected, but he guessed it was better. "I'm sorry, Tea. It's just that... well... you were spendin' so much time with him, I was just... " His voice trailed off.

"Jealous?" Tea offered.

Seto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess you could say that..."

Tea smiled at him. "I forgive you, Seto. Now that I think about it, I did kinda ignore you."

"That's okay, I forgive you, too. Now, about that dance..."

Tea linked her arm through Seto's."It's a date!"

Seto smiled. "Great!"

"Number Seven Tea Gardner on Ghost." Was called over the loudspeaker.

"Oh, I've got to go." Tea began to mount Ghost.

"Wait.. " Seto grabbed her arm. When Tea looked back at him, Seto gently kissed her cheek. Tea stared at him in suprise, then smiled

Lexi hopped up on Ghost's back. She asked for a trot as they entered the ring. Then, the starting signal sounded, and Ghost took off at a fast canter. They turned sharply around the first barrel, then the second, then the last, then they crossed the finish line. They hadn't been as fast as Joey and Dexter, but very close.

Seto, Yami, Joey, Lani, Tristan, Yugi, and Jade were cheering as loud as they could. They ran to the gate after her round. Tea slid off Ghost and hugged Seto. Seto hugged her back. "Great job."

Jade untied Angel and hopped up on her, as her turn was after Tea's.

"Good luck, Jade." The others called out after her. Jade waved back at them. They cheered for her as she and Angel performed their round. Much to their suprise, they tied with Joey and Dexter's time.

Then, all the barrel racing contestants were called into the ring so they could hand out the ribbons. Joey and Jade tied for first place, and Tea placed second.

When they had dismounted and exited the ring, Yami put his arm around Joey's shoulders. "Great job, buddy."

"Thanks, Yami!" Joey said happily.

"And great job, Jade and Tea!" Lani added, and the three girls high-fived each other.

"What's next?" Tristan asked.

"Show jumping." Seto answered.

Lani gulped. It would be her turn soon, and she was dreading it.

A few minutes later, Lani was sitting on Amber, waiting her turn. Yami, riding Dakota, walked up to them. Yami noticed that she was biting her lip furiously. He reached out and set his hand on hers. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I know it."

Lani looked at him in suprise. Thinking that he startled her, Yami removed his hand. Lani touched his shoulder. "Thanks Yami. That means a lot to me." She smiled at him.

Yami smiled back. Just then, Lani's name was called. Amber walked towards the gate.

"Good luck, Lani." Yami called out to her. Lani glanced over her shoulder and waved. Yami joined the others at the fence.

Lani and Amber trotted around the ring once before beginning the course. When they went past the gang, Yami noticed a small look of fear on her face. Yami gave her an encouraging thumbs-up. Lani nervously smiled at him.

_'Okay, Lani. Focus. You can do this. You have to do this. If you don't, you'll be letting Amber, Yami, and yourself down'_ Lani took a deep breath and asked Amber for a canter as she pointed her at the first jump.

"Please be good Amber." Lani whispered to the paint horse beneath her.

**(End of chapter 20)**


	21. Chapter 21 Champions

**Chapter 21: "Champions"**

"Go Lani! Go Amber!" Joey yelled.

Amber spooked at the loud noise and tried to turn away from the jump. "No!" Lani gasped, straightening Amber out. Amber obeyed and practically flung herself and Lani over the jump. Amber's back legs nudged the bar, but it didn't fall.

"All right!" Joey and Yami high-fived each other.

Having cleared the first jump, Amber's confidence grew and she took the next jump easier. After what felt like an eternity to Lani, they approached the last jump. Much to her horror, it was a water jump. _'Oh, no! I've never done a water jump before!'_ But, Amber didn't hesitate as she took off. Lani clutched the mare's mane, trusting her to not fall. When they landed, Lani's foot slid out of the stirrup, and she began to fall. But, she was holding on to Amber's mane so tightly that she did not hit the ground.

Lani and Amber cleared the last jump and trotted out of the ring, coming to a stop in front of Seto, who grabbed her bridle. Lani, hanging half-way out of the saddle, freed her foot from the stirrup and stood up. Practically delusional with happiness, she threw her arms around Yami. "Yami! I can't believe it! I did it!" She squealed.

Yami was taken completly by suprise and began to tip backwards. Fortunately, Dakota was standing right behind him, and pressed his head against Yami's back to keep him up. Yami smiled and hugged her back. "I told you so."

Lani, realizing what she was doing, let go of Yami, blushing.

"Really nice exit there, Lani." Seto said with a hint of sarcasm, handing her Amber's reins.

"That was so cool Lani! I bet you'll get first place!" Joey exclaimed.

"Thanks, Joey, but, I doubt that."

Much to Lani's suprise, when she and the other riders in the jumping class lined up in the ring, she was given the blue ribbon. When she joined the others outside of the ring, Tea tackled her in a back-popping hug. "Congrats, Lani! I knew you'd win!"

Next was the roping competition. Yugi warmed up Dancer before their turn. When his name was called, he walked Dancer into the ring. They had a small calf riding as their target. The object was to see how quickly he could get the rope around the calf's horns or neck and then turn the calf on its back so its hind legs can be tied.

The starting buzzer sounded, and the calf went flying out of the chute, with Yugi and Dancer right behind it. Yugi expertly swung his rope above his head and tossed it at his target. It wrapped around the calf's neck in perfect timing. Yugi then brought Dancer to a halt. Yugi went up to the calf and tied the calf's legs together and then threw his hands in the air to signal that he was done.

"A perfect round for Yugi Motto!" The announcer said.

As Yugi and Dancer exited the ring, Dancer gave a small, excited buck. This caught Yugi off guard, and he slid out of the saddle, landing with a soft 'thump' on his rear.

Yami laughed as he ran up to him. "Nice exit."

Yugi stood up and brushed himself off. "You're just jealous." He said jokingly.

"Way to go, Yugi!" "Yeah, great job!" The others congratulated him.

"Thanks, guys."

"What's the next event?" Jade asked.

Yami read the schedule. "Halter class."

"What event are you entering?" Lani asked him.

"Actually... I don't know. I never thought about it. I don't think I will, anyway."

"Why not?" Joey asked.

Yami shrugged. "I guess I'm just not the show-off type."

All of them except Jade began laughing. "Yeah, right! You love showing off your card game skills!" Lani said. "You should give it a try, it's fun!"

"Well... okay. But, which one?"

"While you guys are figuring that out, I'm going to get ready for my turn." Seto said as he untied Storm from the hitching post.

"Okay, good luck, Seto!" They called out to him.

Seto and Storm were the first ones for the halter class. "Okay, Storm, no tricks, okay? Be on your best behaviour."

Storm gave Seto an innocent look, as if to say, _'Me? Tricks? Of course not!'_ He nudged Seto's leg.

**(end of chapter 21)**


	22. Chapter 22 Start Of Something New

**Chapter 22 : "Start of Something New"**

Storm followed Seto out into the ring. They lined up beside many other horses and their people. The judge walked down the line, checking over every horse. Storm stood as still as could be for the judge. When the judge was finished, Seto scratched Storm's forehead. Then, the judge asked for Seto to take Storm through the pattern.

Much to everyone's suprise, Seto unclipped the lead rope and walked away. Storm tagged along at Seto's side. Storm obeyed Seto's every command and kept right beside him. After they finished the pattern, they lined up again. The judge walked up and down the line again before making his decision. The judge bent down and pinned a blue ribbon on Storm's navy blue halter.

"Great job, Seto! Way to go, Storm!" Yami, Tea, Yugi, Jade, Joey, Tristan, and Lani called out to him as he exited the ring.

Next was Tristan's turn for the steer-wrestling decided to use Seto's horse Shadow, instead of Ginger because he was afraid she would not listen to him during the competition. The object is for the horse and rider chase a steer, then the rider drops from the horse tono the steer, and wrestles the steer to the ground by twisting its horns. The fastest time to do so wins.

When the starting bell rang, the others and Jade cheered for him.

All the cheering really encouraged Tristan, and he and Shadow ran as fast as they could to catch the steer. They finally got beside the steer and Tristan dropped off of Shadow and took the steer to the ground. Tristan had received the second fastest time.

The others ran to the gate to congratulate him.

Joey spoke up. "What's next?"

"The last event is Dressage." Lani read the schedule.

"Are you going to try that, Yami?" Tea asked.

Yami shook his head. "I'm already tired from being hugged numerous times."

"Are you sure?" Lani asked.

"Positive."

"Well, then Let's go!" Seto led the way to the barn so they could give their horses a well-earned rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Lani and Tea were in their room, getting ready for the dance. Tea had just finished tying her hair into a pony tail. She glanced at Lani, who was busy straighting her hair. She noticed a far-way look in her friend's eyes. "So... did Yami ask you to go to the dance with him?"

That seemed to snap Lani out of her trance. "Uh...maybe..."

"You know what, I think he likes you..."

"And how did you get that idea?"

"With a guy like Yami, it's easy to see when he likes someone. He's been spending a lot of time with you, and not to mention the way he reacted to you hugging him. He was smiling."

"We're just friends. And we are going to the dance together as friends." Lani stood up. She was wearing a orange blouse and black skirt.

Tea inspected her outfit. "Not bad, but this is going to be you first date with him, I think there's something missing..."

"It is not an actual date, we are just going as friends." Lani tried to remind her. Key word, tried.

Tea reached into her bag and pulled out some lipstick and eye shadow. "I think I can help you..."

Lani backed up. "Makeup? Don't you think that's going a little too far? I mean, I don't want to scare him or anything."

"Don't worry, I'll only put on a little bit. It won't scare him, he'll like it. Trust me."

"But..."

"Sit." Tea pointed to the chair.

Lani tried to hide her smile. "Oh.. okay." She sighed, sitting down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yami and Seto were standing outside the girls' room, waiting.

"Are you waiting for your date?" Seto asked.

"No, I'm waiting for Lani."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Seto raised his eyebrow. Yami ignored it.

Just then, the door opened and the girls walked out. "Wow... you girls look great." Seto stepped forward and hugged Tea. Tea hugged him back. Seto glanced at Yami. He smirked and put his finger under Yami's chin and pushed it up to where it was supposed to be.

That snapped Yami out of his trance. He bit his lip. Lani giggled. "Well... I guess you like what Tea did to me."

"Uh... yeah. It looks really..." He struggled to find the right words. "..nice." Yami felt like slapping himself.

Lani blushed. "Thanks." She glanced at Tea, who was giving her a 'I told you so' look.

"Well, shall we go and meet the others?" Seto held his arm out to Lexi.

Tea hooked her arm around his. "Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

Seto and Tea were holding hands, gently swaying back and forth to the music. Seto smiled at Tea, and Tea smiled back. Seto slowly put his hand on her side. Tea rested her hand on his shoulder.

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Yami and Lani stood nearby a table, covered with food and drinks. Yami kept glancing over at her nervously. He wanted to ask her something, but he couldn't muster the courage. Joey walked past them and gave Yami an encouraging nudge in the arm. Yami bit his lip. "Uh... Lani?

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

Lani looked up at him. "Yes?"

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

"Would you...like to dance?"

Lani smiled. "I would love to."

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

Yami held her hands as they joined the large crowd. Lani winced as Yami's foot landed on hers. "Oh... I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that I'm a terrible dancer."

"That's okay, Yami. I used to be, too."

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

Yami's hand began to shake as it slowly moved towards her side. 'What if she doesn't like that?' He thought. His hand froze. Inside, he was panicking. He didn't know what to do. This was completely new to him.

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

Lani also felt as nervous as Yami. She had dated before, but she had never felt like this. This was different. It almost scared her. The soft look in Yami's eyes, the feeling of his hands holding hers. As his hand touched her arm, she felt a shock go through her.

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

She glanced up at him. He looked at her. Their noses touched. They both jumped a little and looked away. Lani blushed. Yami bit his lip. Before either of them could say anything, the sound of buzzing and a little boy's cries was heard. "HELP!"

_The start of something new_

**(End of chapter 22)**

AuthorsNote:Can you imagine Yami doing dressage! I would love to see that, but I have a hunch that its not his thing XD anyway R&R. =)


	23. Chapter 23 True Love's First Kisses

Yo Thanks for the idea Bluefire123 :) I couldn't think of anything, but I liked your assumption about this chapter, Hope you don't mind I borrrowed that idea of yours . Anyway enjoy! Keep reviewing you all rock. :D

**Chapter 23 : "True Love's First Kisses"**

A small boy went running through the crowd, waving his hands over his head. A huge swarm of bees followed him. Everyone ran out of the building.

Once a safe distance from the building, the bees stopped chasing them and returned to their nest. Everyone walked to the pond that was nearby.

"Race ya, Jade!" Joey shouted, jumping across the rocks that formed a path across the pond.

"It's on!" Jade giggled, following him.

Upon reaching the last rock, Joey turned around to see how close Jade was. She was one rock behind him, but her foot slipped and began to fall. Joey caught her before she fell. "Thank you, Joey." Jade straightened up. She reached over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then hopped across to the grass.

Joey smiled and followed her. Jade sprinted across the grass, seeing if he would follow. And he did. "Are you challenging me to a race?" She asked.

"Only if you want to."

"Let's go, blondie."

-----------------------

Seto and Tea sat at the top of the small hill overlooking the pond. Seto's hand accidently overlapped Tea's. They glanced at each other. Seto cleared his throat. "Tea... there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time..."

"Yes, Seto?"

"Well, I don't know exactly how to tell you this... but... I... I love you!" He blurted.

Tea stared at him blankly for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Seto... I don't know what to say..." Tea began.

Seto bit his lip. "Oh... I understand..."

"I love you, too."

Seto blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, Seto, I've felt this way for a while, but I was just worried that you didn't feel the same way."

Seto put his arm around her. "Well, you know now." He moved closer and kissed her. The kiss took Tea by suprise and she practically fell into his arms.

_-------------------------------------_

Lani hopped across a few of the rocks. She turned around and saw Yami walking around the pond. "Why don't you come this way?" She asked

Yami stopped. "No thanks, I think I'll take the long way around."

"Chicken." Lani teased.

Yami raised his eyebrow. "Oh, we'll see who's chicken." He turned around and ran across the rocks to her.

Lani gave a small squeal and began to run up the hill. Yami caught up with her and tickled her. Lani turned around to try and bat his hands away, but tripped and landed on her rear. Yami sat down beside her.

_-----------------------------------------------_

Jade peeked out from behind a tree. Joey bolted towards her, but once he got there, she was hiding behind another tree. Jade giggled.

Joey looked confused. "How did you do that?" He ran at her again, but once he was there, she was again behind another tree.

"That's my secret."  
_  
_''Do you have like super speed powers or something?''

"No.I guess I'm just really good at hide-and-seek." She shrugged.

Joey was still confused. _'How did she do that?'_ He wondered, while attempting again to catch her, but with no luck

--------------------------------------

Fireflies began flying around Lani, seemingly forming a necklace around her neck. Yami couldn't help but stare. Lani giggled at Yami's star-struck look. Yami moved slightly closer to her. "Lani?"

"Yes, Yami?"

Yami's mind realized what he wanted to do. _'No! What the heck do you think you're doing? You're not ready for this!'_ Yami hesitated. "I... uh..."

Joey and Jade went running past them. Joey tripped and fell into Jade, who knocked Lani over.

Lani felt something against her lips. She opened her eyes, and, much to her suprise, found herself looking into Yami's violet eyes. Only then did she realize that she was laying on top of Yami, and her lips had met his. Her eyes wide with panic, she scrambled off of him.

Yami slowly sat up, his heart pounding. Lani was silent, her hand covered her mouth. Terrified, Lani stood up and ran towards the trees. Yami stood up, absolutely confused. _'What did I do wrong?'_

Tristan, who had obviously seen the whole thing, gave a self-satisfied snort. "Girl troubles, Yami?"  
Yami gave him a death glare. "Can it." He ran after Lani. He peeked out from behind a tree. Lani was standing there, her whole body shaking. "Lani?" He set his hand on her shoulder.

Lani looked up at him, seeing a hurt look in Yami's eyes. "Yami, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Lani, it wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault. It's just, well.. I guess neither of us are ready for things to change right now."

"Yeah, I really don't want to ruin our freindship just because it wasn't time."

"Not to mention what it could do to the group. We all count on each other."

"You're right. We have to put our friends first." They both glanced at the ground for a moment. Lani looked up at him hopefully. "Are we still... friends?"

Yami smiled at her. "Of course." He put his arms around her in a hug. Lani smiled and hugged him back.

**(End chapter 23)**


	24. Chapter 24 Sweet Home Domino City

**Chapter 24: "Home Sweet Domino City"**

The next day, everyone was preparing to leave Kanji Mountain and head home. Yami walked to Dakota's stall and patted the stallion. "Well, it's been great, but I've gotta go home now." Dakota nodded his head up and down as if to say, _'Okay, bye!'_

Tea hugged Ghost's neck. "Bye, boy, I'll miss you."

Joey held out a carrot for Dexter. "Bye Dexter. Be good." Dexter munched the carrot happily.

Tristan scratched Ginger's forehead. "Bye, Ginger.''

"Bye Dancer." Yugi said to the palamino. Dancer rubbed his head against Yugi's side. Yugi smiled and stroked the horse's neck.

"Good-Bye, Amber." Lani hugged the mare's neck. "And thank you for helping me." Amber gave her a horsie hug.

Seto said good bye to Shadow and then went and knelt down in front of Storm. "Well, it's time for me to go, buddy." Storm grabbed Seto's shirt in his teeth. "I'm sorry, but I have to go home now." Still, Storm would not let go of his shirt. Seto got an idea. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a black horse plushie, which looked liked Storm's mom Tia. "I was going to give this to Mokuba, but I think you might want it more." Storm sniffed it curiously, then grabbed it in his teeth. He pawed around in his stall and then set the horse plushie down.

"Aww, He really likes it." Tea commented.

-  
Jade looked up at Joey. "Goodbye, Joey. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Joey said in a slow tone. Jade reached up and kissed him. When she pulled away from him, Joey was silent.

"Hey, why don't you come back to Domino City with us?" Seto suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for the offer, Seto, but I am afraid I cannot."

Joey's face fell. "Why not"

"I must return to Akira City, where most of my family lives. I have a very important job there. I'm one of the few of us able to keep a job, I must return home and help my family."

"I understand." Joey hugged her.

"Don't worry, maybe one day I will visit you in Domino City." Jade turned around and walked towards her car. "Goodbye." She called out.

"Bye!" The group called back.

Yami glanced at Joey. He looked very upset. Yami set his hand on Joey's shoulder. Just then, Mr. Cronin walked up to them. "I would like to thank you all for visiting. I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Yeah, we did." They all replied.

"Seto, Tea, Lani, I would like to thank you especially for helping with Storm, Ghost, and Amber. Thanks to you three, Storm is happy and healthy, Ghost is able to reach his potential, and Amber is no longer scared of riding arenas."

"You're welcome." Tea replied. Lani just blushed.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad that the little guy's gonna be okay." Seto replied.

"Well, I hope you can come and visit again. You are always welcome here. Goodbye." Mr. Cronin turned and went to say goodbye to some of the other guests.

A few minutes later, everyone was all packed into their car and were headed home. Yami and Lani glanced at each other. "Three... Two... One..."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yugi..." Seto, Tea, Joey and Tristan sighed. Yami and Lani laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah.. home sweet home." Joey said as he sat down on the couch.

"It's great to be back." Lani replied, setting her bag down.

"Agreed." Tristan nodded.

Tea and Seto exchanged looks. _'Should we tell them?'_

_'Yes, we should.'_

Seto cleared his throat. "Well... Tea and I have something to tell you..." All of them paid close attention as Seto and Tea told them what had happened between them.

At first, they all just stared at them blankly, but then their expressions softened,

It was clear to see that they were happy together.

"What do you guys think?" Seto asked.

"As long as you two don't do any of that mushy-gushy stuff around me, I'm fine with it." Tristan commented.

"It's okay with me, I'm happy for you." Yugi said.

"I second that!" Lani nodded.

"I third it!" Yami shouted.

"Four!" Joey grunted.

Tea giggled. "Well, I guess that makes it unanimous."

Yami smiled. It was great seeing them happy. Sure, his and Lani's date didn't turn out exactly as planned, but he was content with the outcome. He glanced at Lani. _'I wonder...does she feel the same way as me?'_

**(End of chapter 24)**

**There you go, the very last chapter! Thank you everyone who read this, your comments are what inspired me to keep writing.! *hugs everyone***


End file.
